FwPCMH29
is the 29th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 78th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Lulun goes to live with Nagisa after annoying Pollun but when this arrangement doesn't work out, they return her to Hikari. In this time, the siblings learn about the bond between brother and sister. '' Summary In the Garden of Light, Wisdom and Elder discuss Lulun's journey to the Garden of Rainbows and wonder what may happen next. They know it will relate to her, because it was the Power of Creation that sent her there to begin with. Nagisa comes to the Tako Cafe to find a worn out Pollun. Mepple claims he and Mipple feel the same way when he forces them to play with him, and when he tells Lulun that he doesn't want to play anymore, she starts to cry. They hurry to make her stop as Akane walks out to let the girls know she needs to leave for a bit to get some supplies. The girls decide to use this time to eat, leaving the four Fairies together. Mipple and Mepple decides the best course of action and put them to sleep, with Nagisa offering to take care of Lulun until Hikari's shift ends. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Circulas told Viblis and Uraganos about Lulun. Uraganos asks about her height, but Circulas leaves it ambiguous, causing Uraganos to just go out to crush the "not-huge and not-tiny thing". Nagisa, Honoka, Mepple, Mipple, and Lulun head back for home. But when Lulun awakens to realize Pollun isn't there she starts to cry until Seekun appears. Seekun announces that she can feel something from her. At Tako Cafe, two kids play together when the girl realizes she forgot her teddy bear. The boy went to ask Akane and Hikari to watch over her until he returns, and Akane leaves Hikari in charge. The girl introduces herself as Arisa. Eventually, Nagisa decides to return to Tako Cafe since Hikari's shift will be ending soon. Lulun is overjoyed with the prospect of seeing her brother again. At the Tako Cafe, Hikari offers Arisa some juice but she starts to miss her brother and almost starts to cry. Pollun appears and thinks about Lulun as Hikari offers her some takoyaki, or a crepe. But Arisa runs from her instead, causing Hikari to chase after her until she sees Uraganos. Arisa gets frightened when he accidentally mistakes her for Lulun and she runs back to Hikari before fainting. Meanwhile, Lulun, sensing that something is wrong, runs with the girls trailing behind her. Hikari puts Arisa on a nearby bench and Lulun appears, demanding to Uraganos that he leaves Pollun alone. Pollun attempts to defend her and they flee back to Hikari. She shields the Fairies as the girls join them and they transform into Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous as Uraganos makes a Zakenna from the playground. As the girls take care of the Zakenna, Uraganos attempts to catch Lulun until Shiny Luminous gets in the way. He kicks her to the side and he attempts to crush her until Lulun starts crying. The heart broach on Luminous's chest and the bell on Lulun's neck start glowing together and Uraganos runs away, claiming the light is painful. Lulun falls asleep as Black and White call forth the Sparkle Bracelets and use Marble Screw Max, defeating the Zakenna. After the battle, Hikari woke Arisa up and she said she missed her brother. He shows up and reveals that he found her bear, causing her to embrace him as he thanks Hikari for her help. As Mepple and Mipple watch, Lulun decides to join them on the slide and falls down. Pollun comforts her and they go up to slide together. Major Events *Lulun releases a light that allows for Hikari to use more of her power against the Dotsuku Zone forces. Trivia *Arisa is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki who later appears in ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure to voice Akagi Towa. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Lulun *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Uraganos *Circulas *Viblis *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Elder Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes